


In the Crosshairs

by purkledragon



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful the things you strive to teach someone, it may backfire on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Crosshairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oracle_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oracle_dreams).



It wasn’t that hard, not really, not after he had seen how it would happen, had seen nearly every detail in living color before the event right down to the flash of light as it reflected off his glasses. The only thing Crawford had not anticipated, had not been able to foresee, was the way that simple action, the taught reaction to a threat, would feel.

They had taught him to hold the gun, to aim and fire—he had done it often enough awake, it was possible he could do it asleep as well. There had been targets, moving and stationary, that did nothing but flutter as the bullets he shot went through them. He received praised more often than not regarding his accuracy. They had taught him how to work with, if not right out control his talent so that the future lay at his disposal if he chose. It wasn’t always perfect, nothing worthwhile ever was, but they had given him the means to see what could be. It would be a deadly combination in the right hands—his hands.

No one could ever tell him how it felt to hold that power in his hands, to know with certainty that someone else’s life depended on his actions, depended on the choices he would make, on the simple electronic signal that traveled from brain to muscle to complete the act of pulling a trigger. He knew the science, the physics of the act. It was the unteachable lessons that only came with experience he had lacked until that moment…Many would have suggested that there should be some sort of emotional reaction, some moment of regret or grief for the loss of life, fear for how easily that life disappeared, or how easily the same might happen to him. None of that could have been farther from the true emotional experience that came in that instant.

There was so much more to the incident than anyone could have told him. The pull of his finger, the trigger clicking into place, the moment between one breath and the next as his target realized what had happened and how hopeless the situation had suddenly become. No regret, no fear, no grief passed his thoughts but abruptly everything became crystal clear in Crawford’s mind; this was the power they’d promised him. It was more exciting than anything else he’d ever encountered.

It didn’t matter that this hadn’t been a real mission, better to test their newly trained students in controlled conditions before sending them out into the real world, he had killed the man quickly and efficiently. There had been no real danger, Crawford knew this from the beginning; yet, his entire body was buzzing. Later, he would go over the whole scene again analyzing every detail, but at that moment…if it weren’t for the fact he was a teenage boy, it could have been embarrassing for someone else to realize how hard he was under that uniform.

He didn’t run once the one overseeing his test released him, but he didn’t make it all the way back to his room either. So many things were flying through his head, so many possibilities, so many…distractions, he had to clear his head of at least one of them which was how he found himself hiding in a second floor closet with his hand down his pants. Maybe it was an affirmation he was still alive while the other was nothing but a memory. He could still feel, still enjoy a hand (his or another’s) as it slid along his skin, and still enjoy the act of something so simple and base as sex (alone or with another).

It was too much to drag out, too much to enjoy before the furious motion of his hand. In the haze of that heat there was a certain clarity where it all made sense; his target had been another student, one that failed to thrive and learn, they could be killed. Any of them. Including…that thought pushed him over the edge and had him biting his lip to silence the sounds that threatened to give him away.

Oh yes, they could be killed as well. Rosenkreuz taught him more than they had intended to that day and one of those lessons they wouldn’t live to regret.


End file.
